Talk:Jacob Keyes
Untitled I think because he was Outstanding Airman of the Year, he probably knew how to fly a longsword well. --JohnSpartan117 15:30, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Thats how he could fly the covey drop ship with easy.--Ryanngreenday 20:07, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Then saying that the airman medal means something else would be wrong. I think they are awarded to naval pilots arent they?--JohnSpartan117 03:05, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Airmen of the year is awarded to one enlisted member of the US Air Force a year. Keyes is an officer in the Navy. -ED 02:07, 22 December 2006 (UTC) yea and pilots can be promoted to command ships in the navy but doesnt keyes just go through the lunar academy and not be a pilot?J!MMY8806 10:39, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Exactly, I think that part of the note should be removed. He was a Pilot, the space navy is technically the air force (proven by the fact that todays space exploration is considered the air force). I think that the note should only tell that the ribbons are out of order.--Lt.O'Brien 13:49, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Captain Keyes is awsome it sucks that he had to die - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist 14:17, 8 January 2007 (UTC) I really didn't know military decorations had to be worn in a certain order... Can someone find me proof of this fact? OR tell me waht order they are supposed to be worn in? 14:27, 28 June 2007 *Perhaps in the 26th century, the medal is awarded for excellence in piloting large starships as well as aircraft.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:04, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Cortana? When you kill Keyes on the Truth and Reconsilitation level, Cortana says something like "No... Without the captain... The covenant-" and then gets cut off with the respawn. What is the full part? She's supposed to say "No! Without the Captain, The Covenant have already won." It's probably an oversight while Bungie was testing the game. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 03:17, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Luna How do we know that Keyes went to the OCS on Luna? On pages 19-20 of Fall of Reach, Keys and Dr. Halsey talk about the event that occured at his OCS, but they don't mention Luna. On page 134 Ensign Lovell says that he attended OCS on Luna, but on page 28, it says that reach also has OCS schools. How do we know Keyes went to the one on Luna? Is there more information I am missing? Not Now John 05:36, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Unless it's in GoO, there's NOTHING about Keyes going to OCS on Luna; I'm takin' that bit out. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 05:40, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Repairing I, Private George Skywalker, have come to repeair the article Jacob Keyes. The article is placed under Quarantine Zone. Quarantine Zone is a process of a major repair. During the process any user must not disturb it. The article will be completed in few days. So wait until the Zone has been deactivated. George Skywalker 07:47, 30 August 2007 (UTC) He was in the navy from 2517 to 2552, 35 years not 26 - Lordmutt Years of Service Isn't Keyes in the military for twenty-five years, not thirty-five? The instruction manual and strategy guide for Halo: CE said he was in the Navy for a "quarter-century", which means it was twenty-five years. I am correct, no?--Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 03:48, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not busting out the books myself because I'm extremely tired, but I've read the manuals and noticed a lot of inconsistencies that are just slight oversights. I imagine they're getting typed up last minute after the actual game is made.--IIIIIIl 05:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Service number There seems to be two different service numbers on this page, both near the bottom. I would love to go and check my copy of ''The Flood, excpet i've just moved house and all my books are in boxes. Could someone sort that out? -Frozenjakalope 21:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Best of Intentions Keyes wants to make sure that the outstanding soldiers of the UNSC are recognized as such, and makes requests to get them to work under him. But it did more harm then good, leading them to be killed. First, it was Lovell, who was finally starting to climb out of his incompetent rut. Then it was Jeffries, who had a family and whose life was endangered by Keyes twice, the second time causing his death. They were fighting a war and Jeffries worked in the military, his life would be endangered no matter what. Bman3k 07:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC)bman3k Captain in 2550 In one of the newspaper clippings from Halsey's journal -- dated 2550 -- Jacob Keyes is referred to as "Captain Keyes" (and it can be inferred that he's been a captain for a while). This is, of course, two years before he was promoted to Captain in Fall of Reach. Error or Retcon? Discuss. :P ''Uli'' Talk 15:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that yesterday. I'm sure it's a retcon. By 2550, Keyes was already a renowned war hero, so it makes sense that he would have been a captain by that point. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 16:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I certainly hope so. Keyes having been dismissed as a "schoolteacher" and becoming a Captain in the year of his death (especially when his daughter was an LCDR, who people suspected had acquired the position due to nepotism) always struck me as really, really weird. FoR handled the younger Keyes well, but completely dropped the ball with him in his later years. IMO, anyway. Same thing goes for the Keyes' Loop being invented in 2552. Baffling. ''Uli' Talk 01:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) personal feelings? i understand that Dr. Halsey was a close friend with his daughter, but do you think that Jacob Keyes liked Dr. Halsey? I was reading Halsey's journal and she had called him "quite the gentleman". Before they departed, she held out her hand to shake goodbye, though instead, he kissed her on the cheek. Halsey even drew a side view portrait of him and wrote "Jacob...", as if in deep thought about him. She even wrote in the journal that she was kinda glad to meet again before departing. Did she like him, or did he like her?Dagoth11 23:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : Huh, Miranda is the daughter of Jacob and Halsey, so i'm pretty sure they like each other at some point ;)... Cyphius 23:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : We all know Keyes is a pimp no need to point that out just be glad John didn't find out but in all seriousness do we have a direct quote that implies Halsey is Miranda's mom i don't have the book so i can't do itAdmiralmorris 01:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there is one note about how Halsey finds it hard to sleep without hearing "her" crying at night and there is another note about giving Miranda to Jacob and another states Miranda changed her last name to her father's and that she is returning Halsey's letters unanswer and later sent a invite to Halsey to an award cermony that Halsey refused to go to. SPARTAN-177 01:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That is the info i wanted i just wonder why this hasn't been mentioned till now.Admiralmorris 02:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to bring it up. WAIT....WHAT?! Halsey AND Jacob MARRIED?! Where did you read or see or hear or even smell that? I suspected as much!Dagoth11 22:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: despite what your mother and father told you marriage is not necessary for human reproduction. Halsey's journal makes it clear that she is the mother of miranda and taht her and keyes were never married. ralok 04:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Boy did i miss that part! Wow! I wonder if she grieves for him while she is stuck in shield world. (lol about that mother and father thing) Do you think she knows that he is dead? Dagoth11 00:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :probably not, but the other spartans may know. how do you think she will handle the news that her daughter is dead. ralok 22:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Dont know. will probably be explained in next ghosts of onyx book. cant wait. must buy. wonder when it will come out. will be better than the first? She might become depressed. Suicide optional, though not very probable.Dagoth11 23:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Kill Keyes Did you know that in Halo:CE if you kill Keyes a bunch of ODSTs ( I think ) will flood the main room and kill you? Its been years since I played CE and I remembered it.General Q-Nek 01:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Jason Jones quote about Keyes Would it be appropriate to include that, during the Halo dev commentary in Halo 3, Jason Jones made the fine point that "Keyes is a badass" in the trivia?